Mistakes
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: ."One of these days you are going to realize that you made a terrible mistake. But by then, it'll be too late.' Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini both want the same thing. Ginny Weasley. And they'll do anything to win her. Better summary inside.
1. Introductions

**Okay, I want to get a something straight before I start this. I'm not sure how long this will be. It could be a novel; however it could also end up only being a couple chapters. I'm not quite sure yet but please, oh please, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original people or places from that wonderful series. J.K. Rowling, however, does. I am also not being paid to write this.**

**Title: Mistakes**

**Summary: ****"One of these days you are going to realize that you made a terrible mistake. But by then, it'll be too late." Before Ginny Weasley's six year at Hogwarts, she never thought that she would end up the object of affection of two boys. She never realized those two boys would be Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. However, her small Soap Opera is only the beginning of the troubles plaguing the Wizarding World.**

**Time: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Zabini are all in their seventh year. Harry is Quidditch Captain, so is Malfoy. Ginny is in her sixth year. Voldemort is still out there.**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Ginny, you would not believe the horrible meeting that I just had," Hermione Granger fumed as she walked into the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ignoring the nervous looking fifth years, she continued on, "So, I walked into the heads compartment, waiting for Dumbledore, and you wouldn't guess who walked in!"

"Voldemort?" Ginny guessed half-heartedly as she lowered the magazine that she had been reading.

"Very funny. It was Draco Malfoy. He's Head Boy. Can you believe it?" The bushy-haired girl was pacing in front of Ginny, looking very upset.

"What did the Fabulous Ferret do this time?"

"Well I was planning on being civil, so the second I noticed who it was I said 'Hello Malfoy' very politely and he goes on this ridiculously long speech about how my hair has become 'impossibly bushier' and my teeth 'ridiculously yellow and large.' I can't believe I will be stuck with him all bloody year!" And with a groan Hermione sat herself down next to Ginny, looking quite moody.

"Well at least you can keep a watch on him. You know Harry will accuse him of something new _again_," She rolled her eyes and laughed at Hermione's ridiculous expression. Spying on Malfoy was probably the last thing the older girl would have liked to have done. Hermione, however, was determined to keep her bad mood in place.

"My life always ends up like this… doesn't it?" Hermione sighed with defeat.

"You life always ends up like what?" Harry and Ron had just joined them, both uncaring that they had missed the perfect's speech that Dumbledore had given.

"Where were you two?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"In our compartment of course, waiting for you two! You didn't show up so we decided to come looking for you both. Why are you guys in here anyway?" Harry looked genuinely confused. Hermione and Ginny shared a significant look and began laughing hysterically.

"What? What is so funny?" The girls however were unable to speak, so Ron turned to Harry, "Do you know what they are laughing about?"

"No idea," Harry shrugged his shoulders as he watched his favorite girls laughing uncontrollably. He smiled and shook his head as if they were the silly ones.

"Harry… Ron…" Ginny gasped, "We were at the perfect's speech. Which you two obviously forgot about." The boys looked rather dumb stuck for a moment, and then the look of shock slid from their faces and became worry.

"Damn… McGonagall's going to kill us, mate," Ron had a very frightened look on his face as he stared at his best friend.

"Wouldn't that be a tragedy?" A sarcastic drawl came from the entrance to the Head's compartment. Draco Malfoy stood there, looking like Adonis, with an arrogant smirk on his face. Ginny scowled as the good mood left her immediately.

"I don't believe anyone asked you for your opinion, Ferret." Ginny's glare intensified as Malfoy's smirk became more pronounced.

"Well, that's the real tragedy, isn't it? My opinion is highly valued. Well, even if you didn't ask for it, you probably couldn't afford it. Anything with the word 'value' in it is out of your league, isn't it Weasley?"

"Anything with the word 'classy' in it is out of your league then, isn't it Malfoy?" Ginny said as she noticed the fifth year girls eyeing the blonde Slytherin.

"Funny, I don't see you getting any Weaselette. Potter still holding on to his virginity?" He knew he had won this fight as Harry and Ron both stood up to protect Ginny's honor. Malfoy smiled as they started threatening him and pointed to his shiny new Head Boy badge. "Scar head, Weasel, remember who you are talking to. You don't want to start off the year with a detention, do you?" The boys fell silent at once as Malfoy smirked and walked away.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. He is such an insufferable git!" Ginny's anger was fuming as she watched the older boy walk out of the prefect's compartment.

"Since when is Malfoy Head Boy?" Ron and Harry both looked quite angry. Ron was quickly become the color of a radish while Harry's face was drained to blood all together.

"How could Dumbledore do this? Even though his father is a known Death Eater and he is probably going to follow in his footsteps!"

"Harry, we don't know for sure that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater," Hermione spoke calmly but her voice was quite firm. She had been adamant all summer in her scolding of the three other students whenever they suggested that anyone was a Death Eater. She had told them multiple times what a serious accusation that was.

"Oh stuff it, Hermione. We know he is a Death Eater! I saw him with my own eyes in that graveyard."

"Harry, don't talk so loudly!" And that started their usual argument about Hermione not trusting Harry and Harry being completely unreasonable. Ginny and Ron just shared a significant look and tried to ignore him. This tactic worked until Hermione had finally had it.

"Okay, but if you really want to talk about this kind of stuff we need to get a private compartment!" She whispered, staring significantly at all the other prefects located in this compartment.

"Fine, lets go," Harry still sounded angry, but he looked like he was going to let it go.

The four friends left the crowded compartment for the solace of their own, and the rest of the train ride was consumed by Malfoy bashing.

As they all made their way to the school, Ginny was lost in the crowd. All she could think about was the way Malfoy's eyes had seemed to light up when she had argued with him. It was strange, but he filled her thoughts, distracted her. Ginny didn't even notice where she was going until her foot caught on a rock and she was making her way toward the cold, hard ground. However, a pair of very strong arms wrapped around her waist at the last second and a soft chuckle was heard in her ear.

"Weaselette, you really need to be more careful. You could have hurt yourself, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" This boy's voice was deep and attractive; his smell was woody and exotic. She turned to face him with a smile that quickly slipped off of her face as she took in who it was. Blaise Zabini had always been a handsome boy. His dark skin and perfect features made him irresistible to most of the Hogwarts female population. However, he was Malfoy's right hand man. If Malfoy didn't exist, it would definitely be Zabini with the title of 'Slytherin Sex God.'

"It is usually proper manners to thank those who save you." Zabini's voice was mocking, the way most Slytherins sounded.

"Sod off Zabini," Ginny whirled around and stomped off toward the castle, angry at herself for letting her guard down. Zabini was sure to go to Malfoy and the other Slytherins about how much of a klutz she was.

"Weaselette! Hey, Weaselette! Come back here, you!" Zabini was running to catch up with her and she quickened her pace.

"What part of 'Sod off' do you not understand?" She asked as she turned to face him. Zabini looked confused, almost innocent. _Hah,_ she thought, _he is anything but innocent_.

"Well I was just wondering why you were so angry with me. I just saved your life after all."

"Saved my life? Zabini, you stopped me from falling. I'm positive that was not a life-or-death situation." She gave him a smirk any Slytherin would be proud of and stalked off again.

"Weaselette, that doesn't matter. I don't care if you don't like me, I would rather not talk to you myself-"

"Then why don't you stop?" She suggested.

"Your manners really need some touching up. Didn't your blood traitor parents teach you anything? You don't interrupt your betters when they are speaking to you. Especially me. My opinion is very important," She couldn't help it; she sniggered at how similar Zabini and Malfoy were.

"What?" He asked her impatiently.

"Malfoy said the exact same thing to me today," She responded with a smile. She was rewarded with a very un-Slytherin smile and laugh in return as he looked at her in astonishment.

"I just insulted your family and all you say is that I am like Malfoy? Well, I like to think that I am," She looked at him in confusion. Who would want to be like Malfoy?

"You want to be like Malfoy? You Slytherins have very twisted minds. You idolize the weirdest people," Zabini only shook his head as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"You don't know Malfoy like I do. You see only what he wants you to see," He smiled knowingly at her and she felt warmth spread through her stomach. _Maybe he isn't that bad._

"What do you mean by that?"

"It appears that I have said too much. Weaselette, watch where you are going next time. I don't want to have to touch you again." _Or maybe he is_.

Ginny waited until Zabini was out of sight before making her way slowly up to the castle. She couldn't believe it; she just had an almost civilized conversation with a Slytherin – Blaise Zabini no less! Her thoughts as she walked toward the start of term feast were not just on Malfoy, but on Zabini also. However, when she got to the door of the Great Hall, the latter was looking through a crack in the doors with a sour expression on his face.

"Excuse me, but why are you standing outside of the door instead of going inside them? That's what they're for you know, you just push it open a little more and you can get into the magical world inside!" Her voice was sarcastic and a smirk was on her lips. He turned toward her with not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"You make a horrible Gryffindor, you know that? With that smirk on your face you look like a genuine Slytherin," He laughed as her smirk became a grimace.

"And with that smile you look like a genuine Gryffindor," His own smile fell, "now can you answer my question? Why are you standing outside of the Great Hall?"

"The feast has already started. I don't want to go in there! I'm trying to catch Draco's eye to see if he can create a distraction…" She laughed and gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm surprised. Don't the Slytherins just _live_ for attention?" He returned her laugh with one of his own and smiled knowingly at her.

"Not all of us love. I for one would like to go in there unnoticed," He gave her one last look before going back to his fruitless attempt at catching Malfoy's eye.

"He's never going to look. How about coming down to the kitchens with me for a bite to eat?" She couldn't believe what she had just asked. This boy had some kind of ability to make everyone around him nice to him. And she hated it.

"Weaselette, I will not go on a date with you. No matter how much you beg," Amusement made his eyes light up and, though she hated to say it, made his face look even more attractive. She scowled at him and glared, her caramel eyes becoming slits.

"I wouldn't go on a date with a Slytherin; much less you Zabini, if there were no other men on the planet. Fine, you get the choice of either going in there and causing a scene or not eating. Take your pick, I could care less," And with that she stalked off to the general direction of the kitchens, waiting for Zabini to come calling after her.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…_

"Weaselette! Wait up!" _Knew it,_ she thought smugly.

"Zabini, I thought I told you-"

"I know you didn't mean that Weaselette. Everyone wants me around. You're no exception," She couldn't help it, she laughed and the sound filled the empty hallway. His joking smile grew bigger as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Weaselette, you are so much different than I remember you being. When did you grow a backbone?" He looked at her curiously as she shrugged out of his embrace and gave him a wary look.

"I've never really talked to you before," She finally said after a long moment of silence.

"No, but whenever myself or Draco even looked at you, you would cower and run away. I guess you just… grew up?" His eyes trailed along her body, taking in her full breasts and slim figure. She suddenly felt embarrassed and uncomfortable as a soft blush rose in her cheeks.

"Keep your eyes in your head, Zabini. We aren't friends or anything. We just happen to be two people who are forced to walk together by rather unfortunate circumstances that are out of our control," Ginny clarified. She didn't want to give the Slytherin any ideas.

"Oh, my dear Weaselette, don't tip-toe around my feelings! Of course we aren't friends love, we never will be. A Zabini and a Weasel? No, quite doubtful," He shrugged and looked indifferent, but there was something wrong with the expression. It was _too_ blank. Like the one Malfoy sometimes acquired.

"It's settled then."

"Oh, nothing is settled love," Zabini's teasing smirk made her smile and the two continued their walk to the kitchens in complete silence. As they got to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, they found it open and ready for them. Seeing as it was the start of term, no one knew the password. Dumbledore must have expected some students didn't make it to supper and decided to leave the kitchens open.

"Dobby!" Dobby launched himself into Ginny's arms, excited to see her.

"Friend of Harry Potter! Dobby is happy to see you! Is there a service that you and your friend need doing?" His voice was so excited that Ginny couldn't help but smile at the small house elf. She felt Zabini's eyes on her but she didn't really care.

"Could you make Zabini and me some food? We missed dinner," She smiled in what she hoped was a sheepish way, still aware of Zabini's eyes on her back.

"Of course friend of Harry Potter! Anything!" Dobby then ran off to the back of the kitchen where the pair could hear pans banging and making a lot of noise. Ginny kept her back to Zabini, not wishing to look at him.

"Zabini, you are going to burn a hole in the back of my head," Ginny noted as she finally turned to face him with her eyes narrowed.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you have changed so much. Not shagging Potter got your knickers in a twist?" Her anger boiled and her eyes became slits.

"Dobby, can you make that To-Go?" Ginny shouted over to the house elf. His small head appeared behind a stove.

"Of course! One moment Miss, one moment!"

Neither the Slytherin nor the Gryffindor looked at each other as they waited for their food, they stood in a stoic silence, looking at opposite walls.

"Your food, friend of Harry Potter!" Dobby said as he rushed toward Ginny and Zabini with two boxes of food.

"Thank you so much Dobby," Ginny said as she watched Zabini leave the kitchen without a word. "No goodbye, how very Slytherin," She hadn't thought that the dark boy heard her until she heard him yell over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Weaselette! I know you hope we see each other again!"

She rolled her eyes and just grunted her acknowledgement as she set off toward Gryffindor tower and her very soft, warm bed. _At least I won't see Malfoy or Zabini in any of my classes_. And that was the last thought that registered before she was taken by her lethargy.

**Okay, review and tell me if you like it! Now, I'm going to do this new little thing after every single chapter. I want you to guess the song. Please. Name and Artist. The lyrics may or may not be part of the chorus!! The first one to guess it will be acknowledged in the next chapter! REVIEW!**

_**Never really said too much,**_

_**Afraid it wouldn't be enough,**_

_**Just trying to keep my spirits up when there is no point in breathing,**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway,**_

_**Words can never make me stay,**_

_**Words will never take my place when you know I'm leaving.**_

**Ciao**


	2. Torture

**I didn't get many reviews, but I didn't really expect to. I know that I don't read stories with only one chapter, and I am sure that most people don't. For those two did review, thank you so much!**

**I'm so proud! Two chapters done in two days! I'm feeling pretty special right now. **

**Just so everyone knows, that disclaimer was for the entire story. Just telling you!**

**Chapter 2: Torture**

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" Ginny groaned and flipped onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. "For Gods sake Ginny! Wake up! You missed breakfast!"

Ginny threw herself out of bed and landed roughly on the floor with a loud "Mmph!"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to get you out of bed…" Hermione's timid voice came from where Ginny guessed her feet were. Ginny opened her eyes and stared around the room for a moment, finally focusing on Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ginny's eyes were worried as she stared at the already dressed Hermione, "Did I really miss breakfast, Hermione?" The older girl just nodded and Ginny let out an even louder groan, "First dinner, now breakfast. Wow, this year is starting off just _great_."

"Sorry Gin. Oh, you just reminded me. Where were you last night? We were all worried sick about you. We didn't see you at all after we split up to help the students off the train," Hermione's brow puckered as she stared concerned at her best friend.

"Hermione, before I tell you what happened, can you promise not to tell Harry or Ron?" Ginny really didn't want either of them knowing about her almost civil conversation with the infamous Slytherin the night before. Hermione's facial expression changed very quickly from concerned to frightened.

"Why?" She let the word fall off of her lips slowly, her voice suspicious. Ginny suddenly realized how she sounded and quickly waved her hands in front of her face, a smile quirking up the corners of her mouth.

"No, no nothing like that Hermione! I just think that Ron and Harry would make a huge deal out of it. Ron would tell me that I'm a traitor and Harry would suppose that I'm being used. I just know I'll get into an argument if I tell them, so can you just please keep this a secret?" The redhead's voice was pleading and the older girl sighed.

"Of course Gin, now can you tell me?"

"Okay, I wasn't at dinner last night because I was with Blaise Zabini," Ginny turned her eyes away, not wishing to see the disgusted and surprised look on Hermione's face.

"Blaise Zabini? As in Malfoy's best friend? The Slytherin? What were you doing with Blaise Zabini?" Suddenly Hermione gasped and Ginny's eyes were drawn back to the bushy haired girl. "When you say that you were with Zabini… do you mean that you were _with_ him?" Ginny stared at her in confusion, not understanding a word the girl was saying. Yeah, she was with Zabini. But what was the difference between with and _with_?

"What do you mean _with_ Zabini?" Hermione moved her feet nervously and rung her hands. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Well you could have been walking with him, but you could also have been… you know…" Realization suddenly flickered in Ginny's head and she scowled at Hermione.

"Snogging him? Hermione, he is a Slytherin. Of course I wasn't snogging him! Let me just tell you the whole story and you will understand," And with that Ginny went into a long winded explanation of the night before, leaving out any feelings she might have experienced at the older boy's touches and words.

"So you both walked down to the kitchens… and that was it?" Hermione looked seriously let down, like a little kid hoping for a horror story that got some historical fiction one instead.

"Well… yeah. What did you expect?" Hermione suddenly blushed scarlet and turned her head away, muttering something Ginny couldn't hear, "What was that?"

"I thought you were with Harry," It was Ginny's turn to blush as Hermione turned her face away once again.

"Hermione," Ginny sighed, "you know I don't feel like that anymore. Harry is just my friend," Hermione looked into her eyes for a moment, then nodded numbly. "Wait, so Harry wasn't at the feast?"

"No, he told us today that he just wasn't hungry, but there was just something there that wasn't right. I feel like he was lying to us and I'm not sure why. What would Harry lie to _us_ about?" Hermione sounded hurt and confused.

"I don't know Hermione. Do you think Dumbledore gave him some assignment?" Hermione shook her head back and forth, a deep frown on her face.

"No, no Harry would definitely have told us if Dumbledore had given him a mission. He always tells us…" She trailed off, obviously trying to hide her insecurities. Ginny put her arm around her best friend and hugged her to her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure it's no big deal, Hermione. I'll talk to him. Just don't worry about it. Hey, what time is it?" Hermione pulled out her watch and announced that it was 8:20. "8:20? Are you joking? I'm sorry Hermione, I have double charms with the Slytherins! I'll talk to Harry as soon as I get the chance!" And with that Ginny bounded off in the direction of Professor Flitwick's classroom, slamming the door loudly behind her.

When Ginny finally entered the charms classroom she was very late.

"I'm so sorry Professor," Ginny panted, "I lost track of time. It won't happen again." Professor Flitwick looked at her with a mix of amusement and anger and pointed to a desk.

"Miss. Weasley please sit down there. I was just explaining to the class that we will be casting many charms that require two people. That means that the person that you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. Now," He waved his wand and instructions magicked themselves onto the board as Ginny made her way to her seat, "repeat this spell after me."

Ginny looked at the board and saw the word "Avis" written there. She looked confused. Where in the world had she heard that word before?

"The spell is pronounced "Ah-vis." When cast correctly this spell will make a flock of birds pour forth from the caster's wand," Then Ginny remembered; last year Hermione had used Avis to conjure birds and make them attack her brother when he was being a slimy little git. Ginny smiled, remembering the good year before. Her friends really had the most hilarious antics.

"When paired with the charm "Oppugno" these birds will attack. However, that is very advanced magic and I doubt that any student will be able to accomplish that," Flitwick looked pointedly at Ginny, whom he knew had a certain aptitude for charms. _So that was how Hermione made the birds attack Ron!_ Ginny had always wondered how Hermione had done that. "Now turn to your partner and practice. Your partner needs to watch and see if anything appears above your head. You have an hour and thirty minutes! Oh, and by the way, you need to do this spell silently."

Ginny, having been too immersed in Professor Flitwick's instructions had not noticed the boy sitting next to her. She turned with a smile on her face that immediately melted off as she recognized the surprisingly attractive and dark face looking back at her. This was going to be torture.

"Now, Weaselette, why do you always stop smiling when you see me?" Zabini's voice was sarcastic, but it drew her out of her surprised staring and she glared angrily at him.

"Zabini, what the bloody _hell_ are you doing here? You're a seventh year and last time I checked this was a sixth year charms class," He just rolled his eyes and gave her the look that said "Wow you are stupid, I assumed it was obvious."

"Honestly love, I'm not the best at charms. Actually, I'm quite bad at it. I failed the final exam last year. So now I'm stuck here _again_," His look of disgust made her giggle and his face seemed to lighten in severity. He stuck his tongue out at her and she just giggled even more, earning them an annoyed look from Flitwick.

"Zabini, Weasley, stop fooling around and get to work!"

"Yes Professor!" The two replied in mimicked sing-song voices, which brought a low chuckle out of Zabini and another giggle out of Ginny. The two immediately stopped laughing and looked at each other in shock. Both were completely surprised that they were having a good time, though Zabini looked much less bothered by that fact than Ginny did. She didn't care if he was funny or anything – he was Blaise Zabini. That's all that mattered.

"Well, you know…" She paused, letting an awkward silence fill the space between them for a moment before speaking again, "I happen to be quite good at charms. Really good actually. I could tutor you if you want me to?" Her voice rose an octave at the end. She wasn't sure why she was asking, but she wasn't going to take it back. She just stared nervously at the dark boy in front of her. He smiled and shook his head slightly, looking surprised.

"Well Weasley, not the modest type, are you?" She blushed bright red but didn't break eye contact, "Alright. You can tutor me."

"I can tutor you?" Her voice was mocking, " You are _letting _me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't I allow myself to be your tutor after you spend hours begging?"

"Zabinis don't beg, love. I'll allow you to do that service for me, though. Does that mean I'm indebted to you?" His voice sounded concerned, but that wasn't why Ginny suddenly burst into hysterics. _He will allow me to do that service_. _Wow that's dirty_.

"Love, what the hell are you laughing at?" Zabini couldn't help it, his lips turned up into a smile and soon they were both laughing, though he had no clue what he was laughing about.

"Zabini, you just said something that sounded _really_ dirty!" Ginny was belly laughing now, not caring at the incredulous stares that they must be receiving. How strange this must look; a Zabini and a Weasley not only getting along, but _laughing_ together. Zabini suddenly gave her a very strange look and started laughing even harder.

"Weaselette, you are so _strange_! You're kind of like a guy…" She huffed and immediately stopped laughing to glare at him.

"I resent that."

"You shouldn't. It's a complement. No one likes girls who are too girly," He flashed a bright smile and a wink just as Flitwick stood up and walked over to their desk angrily.

"You both have not practiced the Avis spell _once_ in the ten minutes that I have given you! Would you like a detention on your first day back at school?" The two shook their heads, "That's what I thought. Now please get to work. You have an hour and fifteen minutes left. When you _both_ have mastered the spell you are free to talk quietly." Ginny watched him walk away before pulling out her wand and turning again to face Zabini.

"Okay, watch just above my head and tell me if a circle of birds appears, got it?" She asked, as if talking to a first grader. Zabini looked angry but apparently decided not to comment on it because all he did was nod. Ginny brought her wand even with her chest and thought very hard.

"_Avis!"_ Everything seemed to happen at once. Ginny saw Zabini's amazed face and many "Oohhs" and "Ahhhs" from the students around them. Then Flitwick was clapping and walking again toward the pair.

"Excellent, truly excellent Miss Weasley! I see that you have not lost your natural talent for charms! You are the first to successfully cast this charm. Now could you please try the Oppugno counterpart?"

"Yes Sir," Ginny replied immediately. She thought _"Oppugno"_ as hard as she possibly could. She immediately felt a small breeze, then heard Zabini start yelling.

"What the bloody hell? Get them off of me!" Ginny stared as her small canaries pecking at Zabini. Ginny quickly muttered the counter spell and her canaries disappeared into thin air. She breathed a sigh of relief until she took in the appearance of Zabini. A deep cut could be seen just above his eyebrow and his bottom lip was slowly growing darker as well as larger. His face was very bruised and battered.

"Miss. Weasley I suggest that you take Mr. Zabini down to the Hospital Wing. However dangerous, I must tell you that was an excellent piece of magic that you just preformed. And silently, too! Now, Mr. Zabini, you are excused from the rest of the class today. However, I expect you to practice this spell for homework," Zabini nodded and Ginny put her arm around him and led him to the hallway. Right when they were out of sight of the charms room, however, Zabini started walking on his own. When Ginny gave him a questioning look, he only smiled a lop-sided smile.

"The birds got my face, not my legs."

"Oh," They walked in an awkward silence for a moment before Ginny finally turned to Zabini and stopped him in his tracks.

"Zabini, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean for my birds to attack you like that. I didn't think that they would cause that much damage an-"

"Don't worry about it Weaselette. My face is still gorgeous, even when it is messed up like this. Madame Pomfrey will fix me right up," He gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to face the front.

"Zabini, wait. We don't need to go to Madame Pomfrey. I can fix it," She grabbed Zabini's arm and spun him around to face her, taking out her wand with her free hand. Zabini shook her off, looking rather alarmed.

"No, I believe I'd rather leave this face to the professionals," Ginny just responded by pointing her wand in his face and saying "Episkey." Zabini felt the perfect skin that was a gash above his eye. He looked at Ginny in amazement and offered her a dazzling smile.

"Alright. Maybe I will let you fix me up," Ginny repeated the process, laying her hand on his neck to pull him closer. She felt his neck muscles contract as she touched them, but he slowly melted into her touch, taking another step closer to her. She ran her wand over all of the skin that was injured and smiled as his attractive face became normal again. As she made a move to step back she found that she was blocked by his hand that had secured itself around her waist. He stared down into her eyes, it felt more like he was looking into her soul.

"Z-Zabini what ar-are you doing?" She was shocked, she couldn't quite speak. He was backing her up against the wall and she wasn't stopping him. His fingers on her hips were drawing patterns. She shivered as he put his hands under her robe and on the school uniform that she was wearing.

"Weasley, you have grown up. So much…" His nose glided the length of her jaw as he breathed in her nature fragrance of cinnamon and strawberries. Normally that combination would not sound very appetizing… but on Ginny it was absolutely delicious.

"Is that a g-good thing?" Her voice was nervous, but Zabini just found it more attractive.

"Oh, you don't know just how good it is…" His voice trailed off as his lips grazed her throat and she let in a shuddering breath.

"Ahem," They both pulled apart lightning fast, seeing Professor McGonagall staring at them pointedly, "Public displays of affection are not tolerated, as I am sure both of you well know. Now, why are you both out of class?"

"Professor McGonagall, Ginny was only escorting me to the Hospital Wing. I was feeling rather ill in charms class," Ginny was amazed by the way Blaise had improvised on the spot like that, but she was also troubled. His innocent face was a mask of perfection, she couldn't tell that he was lying, even though she _knew_ he was. He was a good liar. He was a Slytherin. She was being played.

"I'm sorry," Ginny didn't care who she was interrupting when she spoke, she just had to get out of that situation. "I really need to go. I-I need to get something out of my room. Excuse me." Ginny ran. She ran as fast as she could up to Gryffindor tower, landing on her bed. She was a sobbing mess, but she was determined.

Ginny had let someone use her before. Tom Riddle had gotten close to her and ruined her life. He used her affection to accomplish his own selfish and evil ends. He told her that he understood her and that he loved her back. They had a relationship. Little did she know that she was being used to kill Muggleborns. Harry had saved her that day. That was when she decided that she would never let another man like that into her life. She would never let any other man get close enough to hurt her. Zabini wanted to hurt her. He wanted to use her because that was his nature.

She wouldn't be used. She wouldn't be just another toy to be played with and then thrown away. That wasn't her. Blaise Zabini had another think coming if he thinks that she would let her guard down like that _ever_ again.

"Draco I need to tell you something!" Draco Malfoy opened his eyes slowly as his best friend, Blaise Zabini, threw himself into his private Head Boy room. Blaise threw himself down into a chair with an exasperated look on his face.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," Draco drawled sarcastically as he sat up in his four-poster and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his wrist watch. "Blaise, bloody hell it's six in the morning!" Blaise only smiled at him and rolled his eyes, his exasperation gone for a few moments.

"Yeah, I forgot that you weren't really a morning person. Sorry about that, mate," He didn't sound sorry at all. On the contrary, Blaise sounded and looked different than Draco had ever remembered. His usually perfectly messy raven colored hair was sticking up in all the wrong places. Dark circles were visible even over his unusually dark skin. He looked as though he had not gotten an ounce of sleep the night before.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Draco asked sullenly as he got out of bed and looked for his trousers.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Draco," Blaise's desperate tone made Draco look up in surprise. His eyes were pleading with the blonde boy.

"You can't stop thinking about whom?"

"Ginny Weasley." Draco's grew to the size of Galleons and he nearly ran into the chest that sat by the rear of his bed.

"The She-Weasel? Why the bloody hell would you be thinking about her?"

"Have you _seen_ her Draco?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and glared at his friend.

"Of course I have seen her, Blaise. I had a small run-in with her on the train. I told you about that. She has confidence… but I don't see a big change-"

"Are you kidding me? She is completely different. Let me tell you about last night," Blaise eagerly told Draco about his rendezvous with the red-headed Gryffindor the night before and Draco felt disgusted. Blaise was so excited about talking to this girl and it just wasn't normal. Blaise had always been much like Draco. He had many one night stands, but didn't really care about the girls. He was more civil to them than Draco was, but that was usually the only difference. But today Blaise was _glowing_. It was repulsive.

"I don't see a huge difference," Draco's voice sounded bored, and he really was.

"That's because you can't look beyond her name, mate. Think about it."

The more Draco thought about the Weaselette the more he really did see a change in her. Over the summer her breasts had filled in and she had actually grown a decent sized ass. She was definitely an hour-glass figure. She was curvy but not fat. Without the disgusting name of Weasley, Draco could see why someone would be interested in the sixth year. Blaise's smile grew as he watched Draco's face, his eyes knowing.

"You see? She really is quite pretty."

"I guess. But Blaise, she is a Weasley," Draco made sure to put as much venom as he could into the word. He made it sound like it disgusted him. Blaise's stare became hard and he shook his head.

"Draco you can put that mask on for everyone else, but please don't act like I'm stupid enough to fall for it," Malfoy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have this conversation. Blaise was his best mate but sometimes he knew him too well. Draco didn't like the idea that maybe someone else knew him better than he knew himself.

"Blaise, I honestly think that you can get quick shag out of her and that's it. You can't honestly be thinking that she is worth more than that?" Blaise suddenly became so furious that Malfoy took a step back from him.

"You don't get it, do you _Malfoy_?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. Blaise never called him Malfoy. "You really want to be like your father? You want to be a Death Eater?" Blaise saw Draco's face become a grimace and he gave him a smirk.

"I know you don't Draco. So stop acting like you do to at least me. I'm better than that. Get over yourself and realize that there is actually someone here to help you. Get over yourself and realize that there is someone that needs your help. I don't want to talk to the Ice Dragon. I want to talk to Draco. Come tell me when he comes back."

Blaise stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe that even though they had been through so much together Draco would put up his silly façade around him. He put of the veneer that he cared about such things as a name or blood purity. Blaise knew that Draco disagreed with almost everything that his father had taught him.

As Blaise stormed down the hallway he saw frightened first years giving him wary looks. He pushed his way through the throngs of people until he got to a deserted hallway on the third floor. Blaise sank down until he was sitting with his back against the cold stone wall.

Although Blaise knew that he should have thinking about that fight that he had just had with his best friend, but he couldn't get the Ginny Weasley out of his head long enough. The fiery red-head filled his every thought. He thought of her smile and of the triumphant smirk that always came to her lips whenever she came up with a particularly clever retort. Blaise didn't care about what anyone thought of him, even Draco. He had always done what he wanted, regardless of the sneers or snide remarks the other Slytherins saw fit to give him. And right now, he wanted Ginny Weasley.

He shook his head when her name and face filled his thoughts once again. _This isn't right. I've done what I wanted before, but this is different. I'm endangering both of us. Ginny would be persecuted by her fellow Gryffindors if we ever got together just as much as I would be by the Slytherins. _He shook his head again staring at the ground between his feet. A small voice in the back of his head spoke haughtily, _What if I don't care?_

_I could just let the chips fall where they may_, Blaise mused silently. _If we end up together, we end up together. _He smiled triumphantly, finding a guilt-free answer. Whatever happens, happens. He stood up slowly, stretching out his tight muscles and took out a small, wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and looked at his first class of the day.

Double charms with the sixth year Gryffindors. That includes the Weaselette. _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all…_

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! Now, no one guessed the lyrics for last chapter's song so I'm going to put another part of it. This is the same song as last time! Guess the title and artist!**

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,**_

_**Even in the daylight shine on,**_

_**And when it's late at night you can look inside,**_

_**You won't feel so alone.**_

**Just so everyone knows I replaced the bottom half because it was late and I wanted to go to bed so I kind of rushed through it. Sorry.**

**Ciao**


End file.
